


They Didn't Want Ben Solo

by thelastofthelionhearts (lastlionheart)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Angst, Child Neglect, Gen, Unhealthy Relationships, i'm upset, luke tries, probably depression, snoke taking advantage of children, snoke's mindfucking bullshit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 00:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastlionheart/pseuds/thelastofthelionhearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So they created Kylo Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They Didn't Want Ben Solo

He wasn't the son they wanted.  
She wanted a daughter to form into another strong woman in their line. He wanted a son as dashing and adventurous as himself.  
They got neither.  
They got a small, shrill-screaming bundle of dark hair and darker eyes and stark white skin.

They didn't want this son who grew into a gangly toddler, shy and awkwardly hiding behind his mother.  
Except for when they fought, then he ran for his uncle, who distracted him with tricks and talking to drown out the shouting.

They didn't want the young boy who hardly looked more than a skeleton, with haunting sunken eyes. They didn't want the young boy who gazed longingly out the window, waiting for days, if not weeks on end for his father to return.

They didn't want the son who had few friends, and the tendency for accidental, explosive moments of power. They didn't want a child who got scared when they yelled and set the rug on fire with his sobs.

They didn't want the adolescent who had no interest in wooing girls like his father, or leading groups and taking charge, like his mother. They didn't want the son who shied away from opportunities to impress girls with crushes on him, who followed behind the pack.

They didn't want the son who only smiled when with his uncle, learning a new skill. They didn't want the son who stopped smiling altogether when his father left for two years without even saying goodbye.

They didn't want the angry teenage son, who refused to eat, refused to train his power, refused to accept his father back into his life when he came with gifts and weak excuses about getting caught up in the thrill of it all.

They didn't want the son who gained a sudden interest in the dark side. They didn't want the son who spoke only to ask questions about his grandfather.

They didn't want the son who found acceptance in the wrong places.

They didn't want the boy lured in by the idea of making someone proud. They didn't want the son who wanted to feel adequate for once.

They didn't want the son who wanted approval so badly he was driven to find it in the worst of ways.

They didn't want the son that ran to find a home amongst monsters masquerading as men.

They didn't want the son that cried the night before his first test.

They didn't want the son who killed to be told he did something right.

They didn't want the son they got,  
and now they don't have him.


End file.
